<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Tension by Queenie_004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933095">A Different Kind of Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004'>Queenie_004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Young Love, let's talk about sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time before the junior prom...the bathroom at Ava Hernandez' back-to-school party...last weekend...the morning of the lunchtime chat with Chris..."you're fucking delicious"...</p><p>For my nation of Chrises who read "Talk to me, Baby" and demanded to know more details about Lara Jean and Peter's sexy adventures - here you go! Have fun smut monsters, don't say I never did anything for you 😄😘</p><p>Series: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715701%E2%80%9D%20rel=">We’ll Get the Heat and the Thrill</a><br/>Part I <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812816%E2%80%9D%20rel=">Wildflower</a><br/>Part II <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693059%E2%80%9D%20rel=">Talk to me, Baby</a><br/>Part III <strong> A Different Kind of Tension </strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Kind of Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day before the Junior Prom</strong> </span>
</p><p><em>I wanna feel a different kind of tension</em> <em><br/>Yeah, you guessed it, the kind that's fun</em></p><p>Peter shifts and she shivers as she feels the length of his body behind hers. His naked body. In her bed. Where they had sex.</p><p>She just lost her virginity to Peter Kavinsky in her bed the day before their junior prom. Her dress is on the floor somewhere. Pieces of his clothing are scattered around the bed that she is in with him and they are both naked and she’s not a virgin anymore and her head is buzzing.</p><p>“Hey” he nuzzles behind her ear, “what’s going on in that head of yours, Covey?” She licks her lips and isn’t sure what to say and, in her pause, she feels his body tense, “is everything OK? Are you upset?”</p><p>She shakes her head and pulls his hand around her waist tighter and the tension in him leaves. “It’s kind of silly” she says, “what’s in my head now.”</p><p>“Tell me” he kisses her bare shoulder, “I mean…you don’t have to, if you don’t want.” She did not anticipate this at all – Peter’s vulnerability – in fact this whole last hour has been a revelation to her in that he almost seemed more nervous than her about sex and now he sounds anxious that she’s second guessing what they just did.</p><p>She rolls over to face him and there’s a few seconds of awkward shifting as they realign themselves with the renewed thrill of bare skin on skin. She reaches into his hair and strokes through his curls and he has puppy dog eyes full of longing and his forehead is wrinkled in concern. She kisses him slowly and presses against him, feeling a nice, lazy ripple of pleasure through her body at the delicious firmness of his muscles, the softness of his skin all right there for her to appreciate.</p><p>She breaks the kiss and runs her fingertips over his forehead, “I don’t regret this. Do you?” He shakes his head, “then why are these still here?” she teases tapping at his eyebrows.</p><p>“You just got quiet and I know you think about stuff a lot. This wasn’t planned…I don’t think…at least I didn’t plan for this to happen, well, today at any rate.” She watches his face relax, “I mean, if I knew today was going to be the day, I would have dressed better or smelled nicer or something.”</p><p>She giggles and he finally cracks a smile, “you smell good to me” she says and rubs the tip of her nose against his and he holds her face and kisses her.</p><p>“I smell like sex” he grins, “and so do you.”</p><p>She wrinkles her nose, “is that a thing?”</p><p>Peter laughs, “it’s definitely a thing! A good thing! Well, maybe not right now when we’re not going to be alone for much longer. What time is your family coming back?”</p><p>She reaches for her phone and checks the time. “Um…we have a little time still but not a ton.”</p><p>They look at each other quietly for a few moments and Peter clears his throat, “can I ask you something?” She nods, “what changed your mind today? Were you feeling pressured or like I was getting impatient with you?”</p><p>She runs her fingers over his arm and lifts her face to press kisses along his collarbone up to his shoulder, “it was the way you looked at me in my dress” she brushes her lips along the shell of his ear and kisses over his cheekbones and down his nose, going to his chin and then back to whisper against his waiting lips, “I never felt more beautiful in my life or so desired and cherished” she holds his face and he looks up at her, “and suddenly waiting seemed pointless because I knew what I wanted and I didn’t want to spend any more time not having what I wanted.”</p><p>She loves how his hand has started stroking her back and revels in the silky heat of their bodies together under the covers; she feels overwhelmed with adoration for this beautiful boy who she loves so much, that she trusts so deeply that she just shared something exquisitely special with him and has absolutely no regrets about how any of it happened; and she feels surprise at how powerful her sexuality is – how Peter let her control every aspect of her first time so she never once felt insecure or uncomfortable but only experienced pleasure.</p><p>“Are you…” there’s an unmistakable hardness pressed against her and she tilts her head back and smiles, “…getting excited again?”</p><p>Peter actually blushes and it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen, “look, it happens, OK? You’re beautiful and naked and saying things that are really hot and…” she starts giggling and he gasps, “you know, laughing kills the mood, Covey!”</p><p>“I’m not laughing at you getting turned on I just didn’t realize it can happen so quickly! We <em>just</em> had sex!”</p><p>“Ohhhh” he rises up and presses her down on her back, “girl I could go two more rounds with you right now, easy.”</p><p>“Two? Really?” she is laughing and squirming as his weight drapes down over her, “sounds like you have some good stamina.” She loves that his confident nature has returned.</p><p>“I’d love to show you how good” he grinds his hips down against her and she already has the instinct to thrust up to meet him. “Yeah,” he licks his lips, “I think you want to find out, don’t you?”</p><p>She feels tingly and just as aroused as she was when this all started and dangerously close to darting back to her dresser drawer for another condom, but she also has a tiny voice of reason in her head reminding her the clock is ticking. “We…we can’t…I want to but we’re running out of time.”</p><p>He groans and rolls off her, “I know. <em>Damn</em>.”</p><p>“But for the record…” she sits up and feels around until she gets hold of his t-shirt and drops it over her head, “I would like to learn more about your stamina” she slips out of the bed and he props himself up on his elbow, looking at her like he wants to devour her, “much, <em>much</em> more about it.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Back-to-School Party</strong> </span>
</p><p><em>I need your hands on me</em> <em><br/>Sweet relief<br/>Pretty please</em></p><p>She was used to these parties now. There was always a keg and a drinking game, at least one couple got into a fight, a drunk girl would storm out crying, it would be loud and have nearly the same playlist every time. She found them kind of interesting in their own way, but she still preferred a quiet night on the couch cuddling with Peter and a good movie.</p><p>“Let’s take a tour” he leans into her and says it close to her ear over the noise. She nods and he slips his hand in hers and moves them through the party. It always takes longer than it should because Peter knows everyone and everyone loves Peter, so the path is littered with friends offering Solo cups and girls hoping he’ll somehow forget he’s holding his girlfriend’s hand once he sees them.</p><p> “So, where do we start?” She asks as she glances around the moodily lit modern hallway they are in.</p><p>They walk farther away from the din of the party and Peter opens a few doors, “home gym, an office…”</p><p>“Where do you think the bedrooms are?” she says, and Peter stops and turns to look at her with a grin. “Don’t get any ideas” she warns.</p><p>“Too late!” he squeezes her hand, “ah, will this satisfy your curiosity, Covey?” he leads her into a room that must belong to Ava Hernandez’ parents.</p><p>She lets go of his hand and walks around not touching anything but peering at the sleek furniture and contemporary décor before heading towards the master bath. “Oh, Peter!” she cries, “come see this!”</p><p>He follows her and they both stare slack jawed at the immense shower in front of them – basically a glass walled room with a stone interior. Big enough for a built-in bench along one side and two massive rainwater showerheads.</p><p>She walks towards it and tugs at the door and he’s startled, “are you going in there?” She turns back and gives him such a charming grin that he steps in right behind her. Inside they whisper because their voices echo against the stone.</p><p>“Wow” she sighs, “I’d like to live in here.”</p><p>“Same” Peter looks up and sees a handheld nozzle and lifts it off the holder. “Hey” he reaches for her and she turns and her eyes go wide.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> going to spray me!” She holds her hands up, “Peter Kavinsky don’t you dare!”</p><p>“Chill, I’m not going to turn it on. I am going to bathe you though.”</p><p>She gives him a look, “you are?”</p><p>He nods and holds the nozzle over her head and moves it around as if he’s rinsing shampoo out of her hair. She giggles softly and he reminds her to be careful not to get soap in her eyes and she closes her eyes and slowly tilts her head from side to side as if there is actual water running over her.</p><p>“Mmm” she sighs, “I love having my hair washed – you’re really good.” She hears him chuckle and opens her eyes to see him smiling softly.</p><p>“I would do this for real with water, without clothes” he moves his arm down and brings the nozzle over her back and she steps closer to him but doesn’t touch him, she gets a thrill at the catch she hears in his breath.</p><p>“Should I turn around” she murmurs, “so you can get my back?” Peter nods dumbly and she turns keeping the space between them minimal. Reaching up she pulls her hair over to one side and glances back at him and they lock eyes and he pretends to wash her back from shoulder to shoulder and down her spine. His gaze is burning into her and she loves to have his beautiful eyes on her, she’s addicted to the hunger for her she sees there.</p><p>“Your turn” she returns to face him and reaches down where his arm now hangs limply by his side. She slides her fingers along his forearm and wrist until she reaches the handheld and takes it from him, moving it back up gradually to go across his chest and then down his long torso before traveling back up the other side. Moving on her tip toes she reaches around his neck and the nozzle is behind him when he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her roughly against him and starts kissing her.</p><p>She almost drops the nozzle and fears it hitting the stone wall and shattering, she gasps his name and brings her hand down and he takes it and without turning from her, replaces it on the wall. “It’s too bad we just got clean” his voice is low and seductive, “’cause we’re about to get very, very dirty.”</p><p>**</p><p>They emerge from the bathroom with flushed faces and big grins. “I can’t believe us!” Lara Jean giggles as Peter smooths his hair. “Did we just do that??”</p><p>With a pleased nod Peter leans down to kiss her, “get each other off in Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez sexy shower room? <em>Yeah, we did that.</em>” Their kiss had become frenzied enough that they ended up on the bench — Lara Jean on her back with one leg pinned between the wall and Peter sitting with her other leg draped over his lap as he continued to kiss her snaking his hand to rub between her legs. He didn’t even go under the denim, just the pressure and rhythm of his touch was all it took, and she’d turned her face into one of the plush rolled towels to muffle her cries in the stone chamber.</p><p>When she sat up, she returned the favor, reaching down between the spread of his legs and creating a friction that had him burying his face against her neck to contain his own groans.</p><p>They slip out of the bedroom and Lara Jean keeps adjusting her clothes as they get closer to where the party is still going. “Parties got way more fun since we started dating, Covey” he says as he kisses the top of her head.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Last weekend</strong> </span>
</p><p><em>Exactly where I want me</em> <em><br/>Underneath your body<br/>If we take it further, I swear I ain't gonna break<br/>So baby, come try me, baby, come find me</em></p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>where are you?</em></p><p>
  <em>Just dropped Kitty at dance class and am headed to the Korean market. Good morning to you, btw</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>can you come over?</em></p><p>
  <em>Do you want to come with me?</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>I want to make you come</em></p><p>She pauses and re-reads a few times, always thrilled by the way his words – even in a text, can excite her so quickly.           </p><p>
  <em>That’s a tempting way to start my Saturday</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>get over here</em></p><p>
  <em>Your family…??</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>one is gone, one sleeps late. I know you’re thinking about it, Covey. Just start the car and meet me at the back door</em></p><p>**</p><p>She doesn’t have to knock, he’s waiting for her and opens the door when she reaches the back steps. He’s only wearing a baggy pair of shorts and a smirk and when she comes into the mudroom he whispers, “Hi beautiful” and bends down to take her shoes off. She rests her hands on his bare shoulders for balance as he removes one, then the other and when he’s done, he takes her hand and leads her up the stairs, a finger against his lips to stay quiet as they go past Owen’s room.</p><p>Inside his bedroom she stands silently while he carefully presses the door shut and then he turns and lifts her, making her squeak in surprise – and carries her to his bed where he gets to work undressing her. So far, they still haven’t exchanged more than the one word and the way he’s taking control of everything excites her – he’s a man on a mission so she stays quiet and obediently lifts her arms so he can take her shirt off, shifts her hips so he can slip her corduroys down as he kneels in front of her.</p><p>When he tugs her cords past her ankles he looks up at her with such a sexy glint in his eye it makes her catch her breath and he moves her so she’s perched on the edge of his bed and starts stroking his hands up the outside of her legs, and dragging his open mouth along the insides, and she gasps and clutches his hair.</p><p>The further he goes up her thighs makes her thrust her hips towards him, anxious for him to press his face into her eager heat and without looking up he loops his fingers around her panties and she instantly lifts up as he pulls back and strips her down. Leaning back on his heels he looks at her and licks his lips and she swallows a moan. He brings his face back, closer, tantalizing her and she nods her head hard to tell him she wants it.</p><p>Her head lolls back and fingers scratch into his scalp as he starts to lap at her, pausing to tease a little along her inner thigh with a soft bite or a kiss. She rolls her hips and he moves a hand up to pin her a little, control the pace and control her and it turns her on even more, as does the deep hum she hears from him, the sound he makes when he’s happily doing things to her body.</p><p>She bites her lip and tries not to moan too loudly but she is already feeling like she could climax at any moment, <em>wait</em>, she gasps, <em>I’m so close…</em> Peter pulls away reluctantly and flickers his eyes up to hers and she does make a noise then because he looks so hot and so smugly pleased with himself. Then he holds his finger up to shhhh again and she nods apologetically. He moves the same finger to drag up from her knee and teases his fingertip around the throb of her clit and she starts to plead under her breath.</p><p>Still on his knees he rises and slides an arm around her back then strokes her again before slipping fingers inside her as she arches her back and starts to thrust herself into his hand, her arms going around him to pull him into her, urge him to let her come. He hovers over her mouth but doesn’t kiss her and she’s whimpering softly, trying not to cry out and beg him to kiss her, to give her release.</p><p>He runs his tongue over the crest of her lips and then along the plump roll of her bottom lip and she is breathing so hard she thinks she may pass out and the tension of her body around his fingers is becoming unbearable when he kisses her lightly – just a tease of a kiss with her flavor on his lips and holding her head so she’ll look at him, he growls, <em>you’re fucking delicious</em> and her mind goes blank as she clutches his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as her toes go en pointe and he smothers her cries with a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>She collapses back onto his bed as he stands and pulls a condom out of his pocket, waving it between his fingers and she manages to make a nod. He slips his shorts off and rolls the condom on and gets onto the bed with her, sweeping her up higher with just one wraparound of his arm. She feels like she has no bones or muscles, is just a pulsing point of blood and flesh and opens herself to him, feels the intake of his breath as he pushes inside her and the press of his body into hers anchors her body and makes it real again.</p><p>She feels like she should take control now, give him the kind of pleasure he just gave her, but her energy is spent so she kneads her fingers into his back and over his ass and whispers to him what he does to her, what she wants from him, how it feels when he’s inside her. She urges him to take what he deserves, to please himself the way he’s pleased her. Perspiration starts to surface on his skin and she loves the primal smell of it, nuzzles her face into his neck to inhale him and opens her mouth on his throat to taste him and her tongue feels the tremor of the sound he’s trying to keep down – how hard he’s trying to stay quiet.</p><p>But in seconds he fails – his groan loud and long in her ear and into her hair and finally smothered against his pillow. When he quiets and goes still she can’t help but giggle, the audacity of the last half hour – of them doing all this with someone in the next room overwhelms her.</p><p>“Shhh” his face is still pressed into the pillow.</p><p>“You shhh!” she whispers, turning to look at him, “are you OK? Do you think he heard?”</p><p>“No, I’m not, and I don’t care. That was fucking <em>intense</em>.” He manages to lift his head and grip the condom as he pulls out of her, “let’s go back to sleep now.”</p><p>She blows out a breath, “that sounds amazing, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he looks at her with a grin, “a little nap? Then I’ll take you to the market. You can leave your car here.”</p><p>“What about Owen?”</p><p>“He can’t come to the market” he teases.</p><p>“Peter! Won’t he wonder why I’m coming out of your bedroom?”</p><p>“I’ll handle him. Let’s clean up and snuggle up and make out until we fall asleep.”</p><p>“You have a lot of good ideas today, Kavinsky.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Last night</strong>
</p><p><em>Somewhere in the middle</em> <em><br/>I think I lied a little<br/> I said if we took it there, I wasn't gonna change<br/>But that went out the window</em></p><p>In the photo her clothes are hung on her closet door with the boots lined up underneath<em>. I thought you might want to see my outfit for tomorrow</em>. Lara Jean tapped the send arrow and counted under her breath, “one, two, th…”</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>Yeaaaah, I think I need to pick you up early tomorrow</em></p><p>
  <em>I thought you might say that. Need some extra gym time?</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em> I need something to get my blood pumping, that’s for damn sure</em></p><p>
  <em>OK, I’ll be ready. Good night! Love you!</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>Whoa whoa what? You’re going to show me that and leave me hanging??</em></p><p>
  <em>I need to go to bed so I can wake up nice and early “for the library”</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>How about you model a little preview? Send ur boy a selfie </em>😍</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, already in my jammies</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>Am also accepting sexy jammie selfies at this hour</em></p><p>She giggles and musses her hair, adjusts herself against her pillow and snaps a few pics, gives herself a nice soft filter on one and sends it</p><p><em>There. Happy now? Go to bed so morning will come that much quicker </em>😘</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>I’m still studying and you’ve ruined all my concentration! And this pic is doing things to me. Did you have to have your lips parted like that??</em></p><p>
  <em>How exactly should my lips be parted?</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>I have an answer for that, but it’s very dirty</em></p><p>
  <em>Save it for the morning. Good night!</em>
</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>Covey!</em></p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>Are you for real? Did you put on do not disturb and go to bed on me??</em></p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>You did. Aw hell!</em></p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>When I fall asleep in lab tomorrow because I was up too late struggling to study and being distracted by your promises of short skirts and pouty lips – it’s HALF YOUR GRADE TOO, PARTNER</em></p><p><strong>Peter:</strong> <em>ILY, sleep tight</em></p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>This morning</strong> </span>
</p><p>“You need to slow down” Lara Jean said as Peter peeled around a corner, “if we have an accident, we can’t have our fun.”</p><p>“Look,” Peter glanced at her with an expression meant to be stern, “I overslept because I was up late trying to work out chemical equations after my hot girlfriend texted me sending my mind into the gutter. Now I gotta make up for lost time.” He accelerated up the hill and the water tower suddenly loomed ahead of them.</p><p>“You did request the PJ picture – so that’s on you” she grins as he pulls into their secluded spot and kills the engine.</p><p>“In the back, now” he has his seatbelt undone and is reaching for hers.</p><p>She throws her head back in full giggles, “eager much?” But he’s already unsnapped her and crawled between the seats to the back of the Jeep, turning with both hands out gesturing her towards him.</p><p>When she reaches him, he presses against her and pulls her face towards his for a greedy kiss. She maneuvers his hand to the hem of her skirt and then grasps his shoulder to urge it up and he growls.</p><p>“Good morning” she murmurs into his mouth and gasps when his fingers tug at her panties, her hips already shifting up to give him room to slide them down one leg. He kisses across her throat and when she reaches down to loosen his belt he bites at her neck.</p><p>When he’s pulled his shirt off and opened hers exposing her bra, she guides him to sit up and throws a leg over him, grinning down at his dazed face as his hands run up from her lace-up boots and over her skirt to guide her hips to lower into his lap.</p><p>After she’s rolled the condom on, she hovers above him for just a moment to let the anticipation dangle like a delicious prize for them both and his eyes go wild as she brushes her lips softly over his.</p><p>“Covey, I’m gonna die…”</p><p>“You’re not gonna die” she murmurs and swipes her tongue out to meet his before tilting her head back and shaking it, so her hair falls loose around them, and he thrusts up with a moan. “Is this it? Is this what you want?” she moves herself down over the tip of his cock and he nods his head vigorously, “me too” she coos, “I want it too.”</p><p>She loves the way he says her name when he is moving inside her – it’s hot and tender, eager and loving and she whines as she feels her climax building while he snakes his hand down to help her along with a few well timed strokes at her clit. “Uh huh” she pants, “do that…mmm hmmm…”</p><p>“Come for me, pretty girl” he urges, and she obliges, riding a crest and crashing with a wail over him, as his movement intensifies and the sounds at the back of his throat release into the sticky heat around them.</p><p>She nuzzles against his hair and feels a quiver in her legs from having her knees pressed into the back of the seat. “You OK?” he murmurs against her neck, his hand rubbing her lower back, “you’re shaking.”</p><p>“I’m fine – I’m perfect, darling.” She shifts back to grin at him, “you really like this skirt, huh?”</p><p>He glances at the tartan pleats covering their laps and nods, “and these boots,” he runs a finger against the long twist of laces, “you look so bad ass but sweet and super hip all at the same time.”</p><p>She smiles and kisses him, “you like that it’s easy to get up it.”</p><p>“I do!” he laughs, “but I’m serious, you wear stuff that meets at the perfect intersection of cute-hot. I mean, your body is sick” he leers at her as he skims a palm up her midriff and over her breasts making her shiver, “and this face, man, this face is a work of art.” He holds her jaw in his hand and brings her lips to his.</p><p>“You’re such a sweet talker, Peter Kavinsky.” She sighs, “but we have to get it together and go to school.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna” he kisses her again in a way that is far too tempting. “Is your house empty yet? Let’s spend the day in your bed.”</p><p>She laughs and shakes her head, “time to clean up, let’s go. We have lab today.”</p><p>Peter pouts as she digs for the tissues hidden in the back pocket of the passenger seat. “Do you have your Sexy Kit?” She now has an emergency kit she keeps in her bag to make them presentable assuring their trysts remain private. “I wish you weren’t so shy about letting people know when we were just up to no good. They can tell anyway by the way I’m grinning like a dumbass after we’ve hooked up.”</p><p>“You grin like that when we haven’t even done anything” she teases as she moves off him and he makes a wounded cry.</p><p>“You fuck me then you’re mean to me, that’s some twisted shit right there, Covey!”</p><p>She rolls back on to the seat and hands tissues to him, “I suspect it’s part of why you love me.”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> the twisted part” he grins at her and she laughs.</p><p>**</p><p>“Hey, baby” Chris sidles up to her locker, “don’t you look nice today all pink cheeked and shiny haired!”</p><p>“Morning, Chris” she pushes her books into her bag, “how are you?”</p><p>“I’m hungry. Want to skip and go get snacks?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. How about lunch?”</p><p>“Deal. I’ll run to Subway and get us sustenance.”</p><p>“I’m good. I’ll bring cookies.”  She points to a container on the shelf in her locker.</p><p>“You better! Can your lover boy live without you for a whole lunch period?”</p><p>Lara Jean rolls her eyes, “I think he can manage.”</p><p>“If you’re sure” Chris coos, “I know you two have an attached at the hip thing going.”</p><p>“He can have lunch with <em>your</em> hip attachment” Lara Jean raises her eyebrows and Chris scoffs, just as Trevor Pike walks past with a wink at Chris.</p><p>“He is not my boyfriend he’s just my boy toy.”</p><p>“Whatever you say” Lara Jean closes her locker and Chris gives her a look. “What? OK, he’s not your boyfriend.” She grins at her best friend and slings her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>“Some of us just want to have a little bit of hot dirty fun LJ, not a Prince Charming romance novel with love notes and chaste hand kisses.” Chris asserts as she links their arms together.</p><p>“Totally,” Lara Jean nods as they start to walk down the hall, “I totally understand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Pretty Please / Dua Lipa (2020)</p><p>I love each and every one of you who reads my fic and leaves comments and kudos and inboxes me on Tumblr. I'm thrilled I can make you happy with a bit of Covinsky fluff n' smut. Thank you 🥰</p><p>Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/">Find me on Tumblr! Hit up my inbox!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>